


Not so bad after all

by JojoBat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoBat/pseuds/JojoBat
Summary: The Joker placed a bomb somewhere in NYC, without any indicators where it might be the Justice League is forced to get help from Harley Quinn.(It might develop into a one-shot collection revolving around Batman and Harley.)
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy how it turned out but well, I hope you still like it.  
> "[...]", talking out loud  
> '[...]', mind link

“Do we have any information where the bomb is? Anything, some riddle or -?”, Flash asks, starting to panic.

Superman interrupts, “I still think it’s just a hoax,” but doesn’t seem so sure himself, “I have found nothing with x-ray vision.”

Joker placed an atom bomb somewhere in New York. They don’t know when or where it will detonate, they just have Joker’s vague threat.

“There is a bomb, Joker doesn’t bluff,” Batman interjects, “and he isn’t the Riddler, he won’t talk”

“Why don’t you just use your Batglare or -“

“He won’t talk, trust me I know him”

“Why did you ask us to catch him then?”, John asks, while he and Shayera enter the JLA conference room, having Joker captive in a green-glowing prison behind them.

“Joker in the holding cell, Harley stays.”, Batman commands.

_‘You assume you can get information from Harleen?’_ , J’onn asks via mind link. His voice is neutral, but he still sounds skeptical.

_‘Isn’t she as crazy as the Joker? Or at least brain washed by him?’_ , Flash asks while Shayera brings Joker into a holding cell who threats Harley to say anything.

“Puddin’”, Harley says dreamily, looking at hallway the Joker disappeared into.

“He is going to blow up New York and every nearby city,” Batman states deadpan.

Impatiently Superman adds, “Listen, we really need to now where the bomb is”, hoping that Batman was right and she would really talk.

“But why? Puddin’s idea is great, a big bang,” Harley laughs.

_‘Let me do it Superman’_

“Do you realize how many families will die there because of you?”

‘ _Guilt trip seriously?_ ’, Flash voices their thoughts.

“8,336,817 people live there”, Batman continues unfazed.

“Wow, ya learned those numbers?”

“Harley”

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell ya, You know this Wayne-guy? He has his buildings all over the country, Puddin thought that if we wreck New York, we should make it come from Gotham.”

‘ _It can’t be that easy?_ ’, Superman asks incredulously, they all have heard stories of Gotham and her rogues. He still rushes to the next computer and searches after the Wayne Enterprises building.

“You know”, Batman says while going to the exit, probably already knowing where their destination is, “you should spend more time with Ivy, she is better for you than the Joker”

“Ya telling me, I should go to a villain?”, Harley asks laughing.

“Well, she won’t blow up a city, with the radiation poison destroying any chance of live for the next 5-10 years minimum.”

“...”, Harley looks at her hands, pondering, then she says, “there is this circus, they have a cannon, for confetti; we set the timer to 08:15.”

Batman nods and walks out, the rest of the league follows, except John who brings Harley in another holding cell.

“Why do you trust her?”, Superman asks incredulous it was almost a law that Batman didn’t trust anybody, not even the JLA, so does he trusts Harley to not lie, after she already lied?

“I know Harley, she isn’t a bad person, but the Joker brainwashed her and Ivy is her almost girlfriend, she won’t betray her by destroying the environment.”

“Top 10 reason to stop a nuclear bomb: Top 1 your girlfriend will hate you”, Flash says sarcastically and starts running. They still have a bomb to defuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment improvement ideas; it's the only way I can learn.


End file.
